Some computing devices can wirelessly communicate using multiple different wireless communication mechanisms. For example, a computing device may be able to communicate with either a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or a Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN). Communicating with either of these types of network types may involve sending and receiving data using an amplifier and an antenna that are designed specifically for that type of network. The combination of an amplifier and antenna, potentially with other physical hardware components, is sometimes called a radio chain. A computing device may include multiple radio chains for a particular network, for example, to enable the computing device to simultaneously communicate with the network using multiple different signals that have different respective frequencies.